


There Will Be Killing Until The Score Is Paid

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, Original Work
Genre: 1920s, Blood and Gore, Death in general, Drowning, F/M, Ghosts, Hotel Cortez, Murder, No Angst, Original Character Death(s), Spin-Off, Suicide, This contains zero spoilers if you haven't watched AHS Hotel yet, This is My Design, This is my spin on the characters, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homicidal. Sadistic. Psychotic. Beautiful. James Patrick March summed up in four words.</p><p>The year is 1926 and in an old warehouse in LA the smell of blood is thick in the air...Murderous March strikes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Killing Until The Score Is Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you've watched AHS Hotel then you know that this story isn't the story given as March's backstory. This is a story I wrote for a friend after I watched the very first episode. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The Hotel Cortez, March's name and his habit for killing aren't mine. But Heidi March, Donny Locarno and my version of March are. 
> 
> As always, enjoy :)

There Will Be Killing Until The Score Is Paid

Homicidal, sadistic, psychotic...Beautiful. James Patrick March summed up in four words. The 26 year old man known as Murderous March to the newspapers; dead to his parents and Marchy to his beautiful but equally twisted wife. He is feared by many and loved by possibly only one. 

He likes it that way.

Heidi Lowell came into the picture after he was released from the County jail (he had served three months for disorderly conduct). March was taken with the brunette with bright blue eyes. And even though nearly everyone warned her, she had still fallen for the psycho with the pinstripe jackets and the smart hair. Released on the Monday, married on the Wednesday and by Friday they were sat in a motel over 50 miles away counting the money they had taken from her parents. They had made off in Mr Lowell's Premier Tourer, she was 19 at the time, he was 21. 

A lot has happened since then; stealing a car and shooting up a gas station seems like more of a chore than a crime now. They have moved onto much bigger things.  
Decapitating Mr Langley in his kitchen with a cheese wire left his walls dripping red; and drowning Mrs Langley in a sink full of her husbands blood manifested screams fit to haunt a weaker man.

He loves it. 

Now, five years on from the Friday they ran away, their ledgers dripping red, they stand in a warehouse someplace in LA. And Donny Locarno is about to meet his Maker.

****

"I'll get you the damn money March! I swear!" Donny says cowering away from March. March towers over him as, upon arrival, Donny was bound to a chair. Rope tying down his wrists and ankles. 

"Please don't swear Donny, there's a lady in the room." March says, his voice cold and calculating. 

Abruptly Donny's head is wrenched back and in the direction of where Heidi is sitting. She winks at him, and March's voice is low in his ear again."Haven't you ever been told you should respect women, boy?" March lets go of Donny's hair and almost immediately Donny starts grappling with the ropes restraining him. 

"Yes March! I'm sorry! Just let me go!" Donny is pale with fright but somehow blanches even more when he hears March drag something metal across the concrete floor.

"No boy...I'm gonna teach you a lesson." A wicked smile crosses March's lips. He swings with some force and Donny's kneecaps crack with the impact of the crowbar. A scream of bloodcurdling pain fills the air but this does not stop March's movement. 

The crowbar is brought down heavy again. This time on his right hand. A crack and another cry rings, with much delight, in March's ears. 

"Don't touch his face Marchy. He's pretty." Heidi says softly in March's ear. At her touch he softens and looks at her, she rests a hand on his shoulder and looks sympathetically at Donny. 

"Sorry Angel, but a mans gotta learn." He gives her a quick kiss then sharply swings the crowbar across Donny's face. Donny's head lolls to one side; blood running from his mouth, staining the blue shirt fabric black. 

He strikes at the man again. A blunt crack indicates a shattered collar bone. Bone splinters puncturing veins and arteries...A small pool of blood begins to gather in between the legs of the chair. Swinging again March snaps Donny's head in the other direction; a tooth and a spray of blood go with it. 

His shirt completely drenched in blood; right hand pulverized; collar bone crushed; his left eye socket and jawbone smashed in. Blood running in a thick red river from his mouth and chest. 

Only when his screams become inaudible. Only when the name he screams 'Antonia' becomes distorted by the thick hot blood clogging his air ways, does March decide it's time to end things. The final blow embeds the pointed end of the crowbar into the side of Donny's head. A huge spurt of blood showers the floor. The crowbar clatters against the concrete as March drops it. 

Casually he slides a cigarette out of his silver cigarette case. Lighting it he takes a drag.

"Bank closed Doll?" March asks holding a hand out to Heidi. 

"Never closed for you Marchy." She says seductively; taking his hand she plants a kiss on his lips. 

"Come on Baby." He leads her out to the Premier Tourer parked in the alley. Donny, meanwhile, sits bleeding out onto the floor; waiting for some unsuspecting janitor to find his cold butchered body bound to a chair. 

**** 

You're gonna love it Doll." March says before flicking the cigarette butt out of the window. His hands are caked in dry blood and his cuffs are also speckled with red. Heidi looks indifferently out at the passing buildings 

"So where are you taking me?" Heidi asks glancing over at her husband as he drives the car along. She has stayed in hotels, seedy motels, and slept in the back of the car once or twice. 

Accommodation can never really be pre-booked as they don't know if they can stick around in a certain place; sometimes the police are on their trails the second the victims heart stops beating. Other times they can be sipping champagne in a bar two states away by the time the police even know something is wrong.  
March pulls in off the road, parking directly outside of the door of a large hotel. 

"The Hotel Cortez, Baby." 

****  
Room 64 has no real view from its window. The sun has wholly set over LA; Donny's body has probably completely bled out by now. 

Heidi sits on the end of the bed, a cigarette in between her fingers. March sits on the sofa looking at her, a glass of whiskey in hand. 

He gets up, setting the glass on the table, next to his cigarette case, flick knife and pistol. March's sudden stir triggers Heidi to stub her half smoked cigarette out in the ash tray on the bed side table. They meet at the foot of the bed. 

"You look so pretty in that dress Heidi." March whispers in her ear; his hands on her waist. 

"You know what else looks pretty Marchy?" She looks at him with her sharp blue eyes. 

"What?" He asks with a smile. Tipping her chin up he kisses her. He tastes like whiskey, and she smells of flowers. 

"Me...Minus the dress." She whispers as she unzips the dress. As it hits the floor, a puddle of blue silk around her feet, he roughly kisses her and they fall onto the bed. 

He knows what comes next, they've done this dance a hundred times...Clothes slung on the floor; and it always ends the same way. Laid out in bed sharing a cigarette and a glass of whiskey. Deep red lipstick staining sheets and pillow cases; everything too exerted to move...

"I love you Baby Doll." He whispers in her ear. She smiles at him. 

"I love you too." Then the blade comes down quick and fast into the flesh of her back. And the blood splatters the wallpaper; tiny droplets mixing with the sweat on his face. After the thirteenth or fourteenth stab he stops, his frenzied actions ceasing all at once. March looks down at his work, blood flowing freely across the perfect skin of her back.

Laid out naked on her front, the glossy red blood filling the room with an all too familiar smell. Soaking into the sheets and probably the mattress too. March leaves her; gets up to get some clothes on and have a quick smoke too. 

With cigarette between his lips he sits at the end of the bed and strikes a match off his shoe sole. He's put back on the pinstripe suite and black Oxfords he had on when they arrived. The flame burns dangerously close to his finger tips. He thinks of her then, his newly dead wife; how she had a party trick of striking a match off the back of her front teeth. 

He takes a long hard drag of the cigarette, holds it a moment then exhales a cloud of smoke. "The police'll get there heads put on right and find us here eventually." He thinks taking yet another drag. "But they sure will be surprised with what they find." He smiles then, chuckles a little. the thought of what the world will have to say of Murderous March's last act. 

'Click'. The sound resonates through the room, the gun is fully cocked. He realizes how deadly quiet things have gotten since she died. March reaches behind him and holds fast the limp cold hand of Heidi. 

Blood and bits of brain splatter against the wall and runs down the glass of the mirror. The cigarette burns a hole in the mattress fabric, into which the blood spilling profusely from March's head gathers. 

They aren't found for three days. 

****

They have seen many come...Watched them wander around empty halls following mysterious children, only to find they aren't there at all; watch them meet their fate in one way or another. 

The people that check in here just disappear. Few go quietly. 

Some catch a glimpse of March as he sits at the bar, blood dripping onto the shoulder of his jacket. Half his head blown off. Heidi's back dribbling blood onto the carpet. A flicker of the lights and people are left to wonder if they actually saw the couple, that seem to be stuck in 1926, bleeding out whilst sipping champagne. 

But they don't wonder for long....

**Author's Note:**

> There will an Avengers fanfic on the way soon. 
> 
> Otherwise, Thanks For Reading :)


End file.
